es una maldicion?
by yam-tenou-86
Summary: esta historia trata de como el amor se puede ver como una maldicion cuando la razon, la sociedad y el destino forman el camino a seguir , seran capaces de amarse? haruka y michiru ? los personajes no me pertenecesn son de la maravillosa naoko takeuchi
1. Chapter 1

En un hospital una señora acaba de dar a luz a una linda niña prematura, la llevaron a la incubadora, después de un momento la señora fue llevada a su habitación, los efectos de la anestesia aun no se terminaban por completo, al entrar al cuarto su mejor amiga se encontraba ahí, era la única que conocía todo, eso le permitiría , dormir como hace mucho no lo hacia desde aquel incidente, pero le preocupaba el futuro de ambas, debía protegerla, pero sus ojos se cerraron ante el llamado de Morfeo.

Despertó muy temprano, a su izquierda observo a su amiga, acurrucada incómodamente en aquel sillón, la puerta se abre dando paso a una enfermera

**-buenos días vengo para ayudarle a bañarse **

**-gracias **la enfermera le ayudo en todo, en un par de minutos se encontraba de nuevo en la cama

**-en un momento regreso con su almuerzo **

**-enfermera como esta mi bebe **

**- es una linda nena, se aferra a la vida **

**-cuando la traerá! **

**-señora tiene que pasar unos días mas en la incubadora**, la señora solo baja su rostro y por su mejilla un cristal rueda para caer en la sabana y humedecerla.

La enfermera sale de ese lugar, su amiga despierta

**-buenos días -hola, **

**-tienes que ayudarme a salir del país **

**-que pasa? -resulto ser verdad mis sospechas, **

**-por eso mi bebe nació antes de tiempo, son capaces de todo por el dinero **

**-pero la bebe es prematura tenemos que esperar a que la den de alta,** pero un dolor invadió el abdomen de la joven madre, su amiga toca el botón que se encuentra en la cabecera de la cama, en un momento el doctor entra con unas enfermeras, a ella la sacan del cuarto.

A lo lejos un par de gentes caminan con arreglos florarles, regalos, etc, la muchacha que esperaba afuera se le cerro el estomago de coraje al ver tanta hipocresía,

**-no pueden entrar -quien eres tu para decir eso?** Empezando a levantar las voces comenzando las discusiones acaloradamente; La puerta se abre

–**-señores compórtense están en un hospital! son ustedes familiares de la señora? **

**-si por parte de su esposo que en gloria este, ella es hija única; sus padres ya fallecieron, por que doctor **

**-bueno por el alumbramiento prematuro y la caída provocó un desgarre interno, trataremos de hacer todo lo que este en nuestras manos, la programaremos para operarla mañana a primera hora **

**-cuanto tiempo durara la operación doctor **

**- un par de horas y la recuperación varias semanas o meses**

**-podemos verla -lo siento pidió hablar con ella **

**- doctor pero ella no es nada **

**-pero la señora es mi paciente y pide hablar con ella. Lo siento; señorita pase por favor **

Al entrar a la habitación le destrozó el corazón ver a su amiga en un mar de lagrimas, solo pudo acercarse para abrazarle y llorar junto a ella, después de unas horas

**-ella debe vivir, tener una linda infancia, Hitomi prométeme que tu velaras por ella, prométemelo **

**-cálmate, vas a vivir muchos años, la veras crecer, ambas reiremos de sus travesuras, **pero en eso Seika ve fijamente a los ojos

**-busca a el licenciado Akagi tengo que arreglar todo.** No discutió, salió de ese lugar, tomo su teléfono y marco un numero

**-Akagi son Hitomi, Seika quiere hablar contigo **

**- estoy en una junta saliendo voy -Akagi te necesita aquí ya!** En este momento su voz se entre corto

**- Hitomi! Voy para allá **

En un par de horas se encontraba en el hospital, subió por las escaleras, el elevador le daba miedo, llego a aquel pasillo, en un momento estaba frente a aquella habitación un hombre joven de unos treinta años, atlética figura, ojos negros, se abre la puerta para dejar ver aquella mujer

**-Akagi -Seika - era verdad Akagi, quiero redactar mi testamento **

**- pero Seika no vas a morir por haber dado a luz **

**- en el banco hay una cuenta a nombre mío de soltera, ahí guarde todos los papeles que dejan al descubierto todo, también hay una cuenta en otro banco a nombre de Hitomi quiero que hagas una transfería por una cantidad fuerte **

**- Seika por favor **

**-es una orden Akagi, **nunca había visto a su amiga tan firme en una decisión

**- necesito el numero **

**- Hitomi tiene mi portafolios en el esta todo lo que necesites, deben proteger a mi niña. Hasta que pueda tomar posesión de su herencia **

**-debes nombrarle un tutor; aparte necesito que este presente el notario para que de fe **

**-tienes razón; pero no tengo tiempo para esperar otro día; ve por el cueste lo que cueste oíste, no puedo perder tiempo. **

Doce años después una mujer camina de la mano de una linda niña de cabello rubio, largo, rizado, recogido en una cola de caballo, suelto le llegaba a la espalda, un short de mezclilla, tenis y playera, entran a una tienda departamental, la niña corre al área de deportes

**-mama, mama ven quiero esa bicicleta es de campo traviesa**

**-cual de todas **

**-esa la rojo con azul **

**-por que no eres como las otras niñas que prefieren jugar con muñecas y al te **

**-por que soy como tu! tengo tu espíritu aventurero** la señora sonrió tristemente cosa que la pequeña no noto,

**-jaja jaja debó admitirlo **

**-claro ma! soy hija de la campeona del triatlón** con una expresión de mucho orgullo,

**-solo es el triatlón que organiza la empresa cada año hija**

**-aun así los has ganado todos desde que trabajas ahí ma**,

Termino comprándole la bicicleta, sus coderas, rodilleras, casco y demás accesorios, los empleados les ayudaron a subir las cosas a la camioneta, al llegar a casa ayudo a su mama a bajar las demás cosas que compro, cuando le ayudaba a bajar la bici llego uno de los amiguitos del barrio

**-que haces ráfaga - no ves! ayudo a mama **

**-wooooowww es tuya **al ver que la señora llevaba la bici adentro

**-si jaja ahora si podremos jugar carreritas y no me veras ni el polvo **

**-señora deja salir a suka a jugar **

**-mas tarde Alan vamos a comer **

**-mama después no me vas a dejar por que vamos a merendar y cenar etc, etc, **

**-haruka que son esos modales **

**-ma es la verdad**

**- no saldrás hasta mañana **

**- ma por que ¡!se **enfada Tria las bolsas que trae y sube corriendo a su cuarto**. **

Una mujer al ver la escena se acerca era la ama de llaves de la casa

**-y ahora por que fue el berrinche **

**-no la deje salir a estrenar la bicicleta **

**-esta creciendo señora **

**-no es eso, tiene el carácter de su padre; pero la ternura, espontaneidad y los ojos de **pero cayo ; entre ambas recogieron lo que la pequeña tiro y lo que faltaba de bajar de la camioneta, preparan la cena, Hitomi sube las escaleras, llega a la habitación de la rubia, abre la puerta encontrándola acostada en su cama

**-haruka la cena esta lista baja ya **

**-no tengo hambre **

**-si no comes! como quieres tener fuerzas para salir en la bicicleta!** al oir eso sus ojos se agrandan, se llenan de brillo y sale corriendo de la habitación, cenaron , recogieron la mesa, para salir al parque un rato acompañando a la pequeña, mientras haruka paseaba en la bici Hitomi pensaba en voz alta al mismo tiempo que ella misma se contestaba

_-que vas a hacer, evades el tema cada vez que te pregunta por su padre, _

_- no quiero que haruka se relacione con sus familiares por eso estamos aquí _

_-pero no olvido tu testamento _

_-aun no entiendo como los médicos se prestaron a esas artimañas, gente sin escrúpulos, que creen solo quieren dinero _

_-pero no puedo cantar victoria, mientras a lo lejos veía a la pequeña niña que competía con sus amigos por llegar primero, en bicicleta _

_-dime como hacer para conservarle esa sonrisa Seika, como logro decirle la verdad sin que deje de sonreír, como evitar que su corazón se llene de odio, resentimiento y miedo. Tendré que buscar esa respuesta _

Tres meses después envió a haruka al campamento de verano al que siempre había asistido desde que tenia recuerdos, siete de la mañana

**-arriba hija o llegaras tarde al campamento, **

**-mama no quiero ir, nunca pasa nada nuevo, **

**-ya te inscribí haruka **

**-así que arriba no quiero que andes por ahí de floja en las vacaciones de verano **

**-mama - mama nada arriba o te despierto a la mala **

**-cosquillas no mama -jajaja entonces arriba haruka **se levanto, izo sus maletas y bajo para almorzar, en unas horas se encontraban en la entrada del campamento haruka baja sus maletas y se dirige a la oficina a reportar su llegada,

**-te acompaño hija **

**-ya me se el camino ma! aparte ya no tengo seis años**, de pronto llega una limosina, bajando de ella una chica de cabellos aguamarinas, parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento, un poco confundida, a golpe de vista se daba cuenta que era nueva en el campamento; la niña comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

**- disculpe donde queda la oficina?, es la primera ves que asisto a este campamento**, haruka contesto rápidamente antes que su mama se ofreciera a llevarlas a ambas.

**- sígueme yo también voy a la oficina,** ambas chicas toman sus mochilas para perderse entre la multitud.

En la entrada de la oficina se encontraba la entrenadora de siempre

**-haruka! Aun eres una ráfaga de viento**

**- claro entrenadora **

**- te mandaron acompañada! es familiar tuyo?**

**-no entrenadora; es nueva en el campamento solo le ayude a llegar a la oficina **

la entrenadora se acerca a la pequeña analizándola rápidamente; no parecía una chica atlética, para ese tipo de campamento, era mas artística, cultural, nada que ver con la rubia,

**-Hola soy la maestra merry **

**-hola soy Michiru y vengo al curso de artes y música.**

**-claro pequeña** se le olvidaba que este año se había abierto una nueva área para arte y música.**; mira sigue el corredor y en la primer puerta que esta a la izquierda esta ese taller **

**-gracias y a ti también** volteando a ver a haruka con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, se pone en marcha, haruka se quedo pensativa, no sabia que había provocado esa sonrisa en ella, algo raro sentía en su interior, tantas preguntas ocuparon su mente que no respondía al llamado de la entrenadora hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro

**-estas bien haruka! **

**-a si! - bueno ya conoces el camino **señalándole que siguiera su camino; pero la rubia se detiene se da vuelta 

**-señora merry cree que pueda cambiar de área **

**-jajá jajá Haruka no sabes estar quieta y el arte requiere tranquilidad, paciencia, perseverancia, inspiración, enfoque, entre otras cosa **

**-todo eso! -haruka en pocas palabras tu te aburrirías **haruka da vuelta y sale del lugar muy pensativa, dejando de la misma manera a la maestra, que le había echo esa niña en la rubia.! No mas bien creo que es por lo sucedido el año pasado.

El campamento comenzó, en la inauración hubo muchos platillos, juegos, presentación de los trofeos para los primeros lugares, los nuevos talleres dentro del campamento, al final del mismo, a lo lejos la pequeña haruka observaba como la niña peliverde era rodeada por las otras niñas, todas tocaban su vestido, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención sino su hermosura, su delicadeza, su finura para hablar acompañado de movimientos muy refinados, pero que hacia!; movió la cabeza y se unió a los chicos que formaban el equipo de soccer

Al mismo tiempo Michiru observaba a haruka que era lo que le llamaba la atención, seria esa rebeldía o esos ojos verdes como los pastizales de trigo,

Pasaron los días, debió anotarse en el taller de arte y música, eran los mismos deportes, las mismas rutinas, las mismas personas, los mismos rencores por sobresalir en ellos, en el comedor se hablaba mucho de la chica nueva, era muy linda, tenia muchas habilidades para la escultura y pintura, no podía equivocarse era de ella, los maestros comentaban entre ellos que tenia mucho futuro si se enfocaba a ello.

Una semana después, no podía dormir, observo por la ventana la noche era muy linda, para estar dentro del dormitorio, salio a dar un paseo, llego a la alberca pero se dio cuenta que no era la única que tuvo esa idea, la nueva disfrutaba nadar; observo por un par de minutos tenia mucha destreza para estar en el agua y ser tan pequeña

Ahora que lo recordaba ella era pésimo en eso, nunca aprendido a nadar ni tomando clases, su mente viajo un recuerdo su mama trato de enseñarle pero le daba tanto miedo que solo pudo sentarse en la orilla, e introducir sus pies en el agua por mas que quiso llevarla al centro su madre no lo logro, decidió irse a otro lugar comenzó a caminar pero que grande error tres personas mas se encontraban también fuera del dormitorio

**-hey ricitos de paja,** pero no volteo no quería problemas aun recordaba el año anterior se peleo con ella y una salio con el brazo herido y la otra con golpes en todo el cuerpo.

**-aun no se me olvida lo que hiciste -tu te lo buscaste **

**-pero mañana tu no participaras en la carrera de estafeta, ni de 100 metros libre **

**-jajaja estas loca **

La niña no contesto solo movió la mano dando una señal a las otras dos que le acompañaban traían una red echa con cuerdas que lanzaron a la pequeña rubia la ataron; entre las tres la arrastraron hasta la alberca empujándola hacia dentro para salir corriendo sin percatarse que había una quinta persona observando todo sumergida en el agua, pronto se acerco a la rubia que pataleaba, manoteaba por la desesperación , la peliverde logro desatar la red para sacar a la rubia, logra subir con ella a la superficie pero inconsciente; la maestra que daba el rondín se percata a lo lejos y corre a ese lugar, cuando llego Michiru ya le daba respiración de boca a boca; le pide a Michiru que vaya a pedir ayuda, la peli verde corre hasta las oficinas, la rubia volvió a respirar, abrió los ojos para volver a desmayar, decidieron llevarla a la enfermería, paso toda la noche y parte de la mañana, al despertar cual fue su sorpresa vio a esa niña sentada en una silla con un cuaderno de dibujo,

**-es malo dibujar a alguien mientras duerme **

**-hola como te sientes** sin voltear a ver a la rubia 

**-como si un tren me hubiera atropellado **

**-te paso algo precedido -como llegue a qui **

**-la maestra merry **

**-ah **pero a su mente vino llegaron recuerdos confusos de ese momento pero otra voz la vuelve a la realidad

**-me alegra que despertaras, **

**-bueno debo irme; solo quiera saber como estabas antes de tomar el taller ** regalándole otra sonrisa tierna y una mirada tranquilizadora.

**-tienes suerte que ella te encontrara** volteando al lugar de donde proviene esa voz que era a la ventana

**-ma-hola pequeña **

**-da gracias a dios que no asistí a esa convención fuera del país **

**-eso quiere decir que me llevaras a casa? - no pero el próximo año no vuelves de eso **

Así pasaron los días cada uno trataban de toparse para cruzar palabra, platicar un momento, pero por sus talleres no les permitía mas que un hola!, como estas?, que tal el día?, buenas noches, ya que pusieron a un entrenador de guardia en cada dormitorio, llego el día de la despedida

**- hola **

**-hola haruka fue lindo conocerte me hubiera gustado tratarte mas **

**- me puedes decir donde vives y puedo ir a visitarte y viceversa **

**-me encantaría pero yo estoy de visita con mis padres; somos de Japón y veo muy difícil que un día vayas **

**-oye pero hablas muy bien mi idioma **

**-he tomado clases de varios idiomas no es por presunción domino siete idiomas **

**-wow jajá yo muy apenas domino el mío jajaja**

**-mis padres me envían a cada curso de verano que creen me será benéfico en el futuro**

**-oye pero existe Internet podemos estar en contacto tienes correo?** La peliverde dudo un poco pero después

**-tienes con que apuntar**! Si! Cada una escribió su correo

**-cuando envíes la invitación no pongas tu nombre pon tu apodo me lo aprendí mas que tu nombre – ok **

**-a se me olvidaba quiero que tengas esto -que es **

**-en manualidades hicimos pulseras de hilo, hice varias para mis amigas quiero que tengas una así me recodaras cada vez que la vea **

**-con respirar cada día recordare que existes **se izo un silencio incomodo hasta que la pequeña ve llegar una limosina negra.

**-llegaron por mi -mucha suerte, que tengas lindo viaje **

**-tu también **

se dieron un abrazo y un beso; por las prisas sus labios coincidieron sin querer sonrojándose ambas; el claxon suena de una camioneta ahora era la mama de haruka que llegaba cada una comienza a caminar para lados opuestos pero sin dejar de voltear hacia tras.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro cap, espero les guste, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Michiru regreso con su familia a Japón, al llegar a su casa subió a su habitación, encendió su computadora, entro al chat para agregar el correo de su nueva amiga

Enviándole un mensaje con la invitación

**-hola ráfaga soy Michiru la niña que conociste en el campamento espero me agregues pronto y podamos conversar.**__

En un par de minutos se abre una ventana

**-hola soy haruka **

**-hola como estas **

**-bien y tu -bien, ya estoy en Japón **

**-enserio creí que te quedarías mas tiempo **

**-yo también pero papa tenia que regresar por negocios **

**- ya veo y que haces **

**-deshago mis maletas y tu **

**-acomodo mi ropa mama la dejo en mi cama **

**-jajaja -por que te ríes -por que casi hacemos lo mismo. **

**-jeje es cierto -y cuando regresas a clases **

**-en una semana y tu? -**- igual

es escucha una voz

**-haruka baja necesitamos hablar contigo **

**-de que mama -baja no voy a estar gritándote **

**-mama me habla, debo irme, me dio gusto platicar contigo, nos vemos pronto **

**-tu también chao. **

Haruka bajo para encontrarse en la sala a su mama, un señor que no conocía; estaba muy emocionada

**-hija acércate -mande mama –**

**-Daniel y yo nos casamos este fin de semana** sorprendiendo a haruka la noticia

**-por que? estas embarazada ? **

**-HARUKA no lo esto**y

**-entonces? **

**-me enamore! se que es precipitado, me propuso matrimonio **

**-pero por que? ya no quieres estar con nosotros **

**-haruka quien es nosotros? ** haruka se queda pensativa voltea a ver al muchacho

**-quien eres? Como te llamas? En que trabajas? Tienes auto? **

**-haruka no lo interrogues** pero saca de asombro la risa que proviene del joven

**- pequeña, soy Daniel Lombardi soy gerente general de la compañía mas importante de transporte terrestre y marítimo de este país, tengo auto deportivo un alfa romeo, no olvido el dia que la vi por primera vez, entraba al edificio del corporativo con una taza de café en su mano izquierda y en la otra su portafolios, llego a recepción preguntó por los pendientes dejo sus cosas con la recepcionista y se dirigió hacia mi, tenia una cita de negocios con ella pero para mi fue la cita del amor.**

**- te llevaras a vivir fuera a mi mama y a mi o me mandaras a un internado? **

**- desde un principio se de ti, nunca te mandaría a un internado ni te separaría de tu mama y el tiempo decidirá si nos bendice con mas hijos,** haruka se acerca al joven y extiende su mano

**-soy Haruka bienvenido a la familia**. Todos ríen ante la postura de la pequeña.

Llego la fecha de la boda, todo salió excelente, haruka y Michiru seguían teniendo comunicación por medio del chat, sus padres se fueron de luna de miel que duraría dos semanas, ya que habían pedido sus vacaciones en sus trabajos, trataron de llevar a haruka pero la escuela no se lo permitió así que le dejaron con un viejo amigo de Hitomi

Los días pasaban, haruka comenzaba a sentirse agotada, las tareas cotidianas le cansaban fácilmente, haruka llego a la casa donde se quedaba, subió al cuarto que le acondicionaron pero bajo inmediatamente al recordar que tenia que ir por unas cosas a su casa,

**-haruka a donde vas **

**-señora chiba voy por mi experimento, mañana debo llevarlo y esta en el congelador en mi casa **

**-por que no esperas que llegue mi esposo para que te lleve **pero haruka izo caso omiso salió de casa, esperaba la luz roja para cruzar la calle con la demás gente pero un auto pierde el control impactándose con un autobús este pierde el control se sube a la banqueta embistiendo a varia gente entre ellas a haruka, la sirena de una ambulancia se escucho, les llevaron al hospital,

**-haruka … **

**-la conoce doctor -si **

**-entonces llame a sus familiares –pero **

**-conoce las regalas; los doctores no atienden a conocidos o familiares **

**-pero -ya la están atendiendo **

Darién era el doctor de cabecera desde que tenia recuerdos. También la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente su mama

En un consultorio

**-señorita puede comunicarme a la habitación 225 **

**-no cuelgue lo comunico**

**-si diga -Hitomi -Darién **

**-que pasa -se que estas en tu luna de miel pero haruka tuvo un accidente **

**-como? Haruka donde esta? **

**- esta aquí la esta atendiendo Polo**

**-saldremos mañana a primera hora te lo agradezco.**

No consiguieron boletos para salir temprano de ese país, abordaron el avión a las doce del día, , se hicieron eternos las horas que duro el traslado desde que tomaron el avión hasta llegar al hospital, pero llegaron tarde en la habitación las enfermeras retiraban todos los aparatos del cuerpo

**-por que retira los aparatos señorita **

**- como llego hasta este lugar **

**-le hice una pregunta - acaba de fallecer **

**-queeee**! Hitomi se acerca a la cama para tratar de quitar la sabana que cubría el rostro del cuerpo que yacía sin vida. Daniel trataba de controlar a su esposa mientras le preguntaba a la enfermera

**- donde esta el doctor Darién **

**- no lo se -búsquelo ¡!** la enfermera se queda paralizada ante tal grito , reacciono cuando se escucha una voz

**-hitomi esta no es la habitación de ella **

**-Darién ella no esta!** pero es callada por su esposo ya que Darién había salido de la rumbo a su consultorio, al entrar se logra ver una cabellera rubia en la camilla

**-haruka **se acerca Hitomi al verla

**- esta sedada se desespero cuando despertó, **

**-Darién como esta? -lo siento. **

**-Por que se puso así! ** pasaron mucho tiempo hablando respecto al diagnostico de la rubia.

En otro lugar detrás del monitor de una computadora una cabellera agua marina se encontraba esperando a que se conectase su nueva amiga; pero jamás apareció.

Dejo un mensaje para después desconectarse e ir a dormir; Cada noche era lo mismo, comenzaba a preocuparse ya que no pasaba de tres días de ausencia y se conectaba, deja un mensaje pero no ha sido contestado por nadie; por ocupaciones entre sus clases extracurriculares y los exámenes de fin de año, pasaba mas tiempo en la pc era rara esa ansiedad por saber de ella pero le dolía no saber, ya tenia muchos contactos que solo agrego por cuestiones escolares así que comenzó a eliminar, entre ellos el de la rubia por error, jamás sabría si le contesto; tenia que darle paso a las nuevas etapas de la vida, tal vez la rubia eso iso? La olvido

Siete años después

A las afueras de Tokio en Japón , cercas de la playa había una mansión a fuera de ella se encontraba un camión de mudanza, los trabajadores bajaban todo para acomodarlo dentro de la casa, un carro se estaciona en la cochera de el baja un niño de seis años, un perro, un adolecente que no se lograba descifrar si era chico o chica, este le ayuda a bajar a una señora embarazada, mientras que el conductor camina hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta.

**-y bien que les parece su nuevo hogar, es grande tiene cinco habitaciones, un patio enorme donde el ringo correrá como loco, haremos un columpio en ese árbol, una canasta de basquetbol, una portería de soccer, **

**-si papa,** si dijo el pequeño poniéndose a correr con el perro por todo el jardín

**-que opinas tu hija, mira ves aquella esquina **

**-si **

**-ya tengo los planos para construir tu estudio **

**-podría verlos? -es todo lo que dirás**

**-si-haruka -que? **

**-por que no puedes ser mas expresiva con tus sentimientos** pero solo le mira fijamente,

**-por que yo no quería mudarme por eso;** **Hitomi puedo retírame a acomodar mis cosa;** Hitomi solo suspiro y asistió con la cabeza, quedándose en el patio solo Hitomi y Daniel

**-crees que le afecte el cambio - no lo se; hay algo que me preocupa **

**-y que es cielo **

**-es una larga historia que un día te contare **

**-amor **

**-falta poco ; mejor ayúdame a ir a la cocina **

En la misma calle a unas cuatro casa de ahí

Una chica de cabellos aguamarinas se encontraba nadando en la alberca de su casa, al salir de ella, toma su toalla para sentarse en la banca; su mente le hace recordar aquel día que salvo a la rubia, dejándola pensativa no volvió a saber de ella, nunca le contesto, pero como sabia si la elimino de sus contactos, es verdad que podría agregarla de nuevo pero tenia miedo, miedo a saber que nunca contesto, que solo fue un pasajero mas en su tren que se bajo en equis estación sin decir adiós.

**- que habrá sido de ti, a pesar de todo no te he olvidado. ** En voz alta, a lo lejos una señora se acerca a hacia ella

**-hija, hija **

**-si mama **

**-no deberías estar tanto tiempo en la alberca, deberías salir a pasear con tus amigas**

**-mama**

**-hija te hace falta algo para el regreso a clases **sin quitar la vista de la alberca

**-si mama, ya tengo todo listo, **

**-estas segura, si **

**- nooo me faltan los útiles para la clases de pintura, me acompañas a comprarlos mama? **

**-claro! vamos ahorita **

**- mama mejor mañana en la mañana **

En la nueva casa, ya casi todo se había puesto en su lugar, haruka ayudo mucho, terminaron y todos se sentaron en la sala

**-listo hijos -mama puedo salir a pasear a ringo **

**-es nuevo el lugar no lo conocemos, aparte es otro idioma **

**-mama me hiciste tomar esas clase de idioma, yo puedo acompañarlo **ese comentario sorprendió a Hitomi

**-es cierto Hitomi **fue apoyada por su papa, a pesar de la realidad le quería cono tal, se sentía orgullosa de ser un Lombardi, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos había prendido mucho de el.

Hitomi no tuvo mas que aceptar la decisión de Daniel; les dieron permiso, el niño corre por la correa para ponérsela al perro, desde la ventana ven a los dos alejarse

**-Hitomi haruka es una muchacha lindísima, aunque no lleva mi sangre me siento muy orgullosa de ella **

**-también yo cielo, solo que tengo un presentimiento que todo va a cambiar pronto**

**-es la segunda ves que escucho decirte eso amor sabes que puedes confiar en mi,** pero solo abraza a su esposo.

Haruka traía unos jeans azules, tenis, una playera de manga corta y una camisa de manga larga desabotonada, por donde camina llama la atención de todos.

**-mira mama tenemos nuevos vecinos **

**-eso creo hija, tenemos que darles la bienvenida **

**-habrán rentado o comprado la casa **

**-por que preguntas eso hija **

**-si voy a hacer amigos nuevos me gustaría fueran para siempre**

**-hay hija con que sales **

La peli verde se sonroja pues a su mente viene aquella amistad de campamento.

Al llegar a la esquina y hacer el alto de precaución; haruka y su hermano cruzaban con el perro, Michiru no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar ladrar al mismo que caminaba apresurado y olfateando todo, quedando sumergida en aquel rostro que le era tan familiar.

Les llevo una semana acoplarse al sitio donde comenzarían una nueva vida, Hitomi conducía hacia la nueva escuela de cada uno,

**- haruka aprendiste como regresar a casa después de clases **

**-si, pero por que tengo que regresar en autobús **

**-por que aquí no tienes licencia y mientras no tengas no puedes conducir **

**-y tu por que si tienes?** golpe bajo como explicarle que ella vivió antes ahí, que solo lo renovó, no sabia que responder

**-mama llegaremos tarde a mi primer día** por primera ves le daba gracias a dios que Steve se metiera en la conversación

**-ya vamos hijo -esta bien** con cara de que mas da, la mujer toma de la cartera algo de dinero y se lo da,

**-y esto? -para que pruebes lo que quieras de la cafetería –**

**-pero es mucho mamama mamama -lo que no gastes guárdalo** al momento que arrancaba la camioneta

Haruka toma su mochila, se cuelga solo un tirante, se acomoda la chaquetilla, acaricia su cabellera, talla su rostro con sus manos y dice aquí vamos, entra a la universidad, llega al lugar donde estaban publicadas las lista de alumnos; saca su libreta y apunta su horario

**-valla me tocaron tres clases en diferente salón y día, bueno al menos podre distraerme un poco** en el trayecto a cada salón, guardo su libreta, volvió a colocar su mochila en su espalda,

**-veamos por donde quedara mmm** llevándose la mano a la barbilla cuando

**-hey tu mocoso si no te vas a tu salón te suspendo por indisciplinado **

**- señor es que yo **

**-es que nada vamos a la prefectura -pero **

**-nada sígueme,**

a haruka no le quedo mas que hacer caso, siguió al señor hasta aquel lugar, este le indico entrar y sentarse mientras el iba a la dirección por unas listas, en la prefectura había trofeos de competencias todos indicaban primer y segundo lugar en diferentes categorías y deportes

**-son buenos los equipos; dame tu nombre y grupo**

**-soy Haruka Lombardi grupo 1 el prefecto checo la lista **

**-eres de nuevo ingreso -asi es **

**-disculpa es que los muchachos me sacan de quiso **

**-soy chito dance por favor sígueme te llevare a tu salón**.

En el receso se corrió la voz de que había llegado un extranjero a la escuela, en la cafetería todo mundo se moría de ganas por ver al nuevo, pero nunca entro, haruka dio un recorrido por la escuela hasta llegar al patio trasero donde había un árbol muy grande viejo y frondoso, se sentó en el césped recargo su espalda en el tronco, sus manos en su cabeza y cerro los ojos.

El timbre sonó, todos regresaron al salón, Michiru entro se sentó en su asiento sus amigas se acercaron

**-y bien que sabes del chico nuevo** dijo mina

**-de quien -no te hagas tu eres parte del comité** dijo rey

**-y eso que tiene que ver **

**-dicen que es muy alto, ojos verdes cabellera rubia, mirada fría, porte serio e indiferente, bueno eso dicen en el taller de ciencias**

**- parece ser un genio como tu y amy por lo tanto debe estar en el comité.**

**-no me han informado nada.**

Paso el resto del la clase con esa incógnita, seguía el condicionamiento físico, de camino al campo, solo escuchaba murmurar sobre el chico nuevo. Muchas chicas habían quedado flechadas por su belleza pero malhumoradas por su hermetismo.

En el salón de haruka tenían hora libre se encontraba leyendo el libro que correspondía a la clase, una muchacha se le acerca

**-extrañas a tus amigos?** Pero haruka no contesto

**-perdona soy Setsuna** los ojos de haruka la enfocan prestándole atención

**-haruka Lombardi** extendiendo su mano para saludarla, deposita un beso en su mejilla, el silencio reino de nuevo entre ambas

**-también fuiste extranjera? **

**-como?** Confundiendo a la morena

**-si, tu tez es morena, ojos grandes que hablan por si solos, alta y si te acercaste fue por que te hubiera gustado te aceptaran o alguien platicase contigo el primer dia, **la morena no sabia que contestar, se sentó aun lado

**-como lo supiste **

**-solo observo, mira ellas quieren preguntarme lo mismo que tu pero no se atreven, esperan a un joven coqueto y Casanova, pero se quedaran esperando. **

**-así que solo tienes el físico de don Juan pero no lo Casanova**

**-de donde eres? **

**-bueno yo soy de Japón pero mi madre no, es hawaiana, papa es de la marina de Japón, se la pasa viajando así que cambio frecuentemente de escuelas. **

**-que complicado **

**-si pero gracias a dios ya estoy en la universidad, ya puedo rentar un departamento para vivir si es transferido de nuevo. **

**-ya veo; y están de acuerdo tus padres **

**-si es irónico viniendo de un marino, el quiere que termine una carrera y la ejerza **

**-me alegro.**

**-bueno y tu **

**-yo soy de Italia, mi papa se convirtió en socio de donde trabajaba, tenia años trabajando en una expansión de la misma y pues aquí estamos. **

**-oye y sabes llegar a tu casa **

**- me dijeron que tomara el bus 032 **

**-y sabes donde lo tomaras **

**-no **

**-yo tomo el 04 y es la misma parada para el tuyo si quieres nos podemos ir juntos **

**-te lo agradezco.** La platica dio por terminada al momento que entro el otro maestro.

Por fin término el primer día de clases, mientras esperaba que llegaran a recogerla platicaba con sus amigas

**-miren el es el chico nuevo** señalando mina hacia la derecha, pero no logro verlo por que subía al auto bus

ya en casa, recostada en su cama mientras leía lo que dejaron de tarea, su mente voló

rubio, alto, ojos verdes, mmm me recuerda a ti haruka luego; prosiguió con su tarea.

El día siguiente le tocaba clase en otro salón, mientras llegaba se preguntaba por que tenia que tomar la clase con otro grupo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien sin querer, tumbando sus libros

**-mil disculpas -debes mirar por donde caminas, en que venias pensando **

**-disculpe trataba de encontrar el salón 3 **

**-eres el chico nuevo? **

**-asi es -soy la maestra de computación **

**-me diría usted cual es el salón tres**

**-así es sígueme **

**-maestra por que me cambiaron de salón en varias clases **

**-por el cupo de las aulas; ya estaban acomodados por pareja; tu grupo estaba completo y este grupo es el único que tenia un numero non **

**-entonces yo soy el comodín **

**-jaja , velo de esta manera podrás hacer muchos amigos. **

Llegaron al salón, haruka puso los libros en el escritorio, todos murmuraban al verle entrar, eso le molestaba, la maestra checa una lista, toma una libreta, hace unas anotaciones, lee unas hojas

**-haruka tu estarás en la maquina veintidós, es la ultima de la derecha,** se dirige a sentarse en una de las sillas se encontraba una mochila, pero no su dueña

**-creo que conocerás a tu compañera mañana.**

Paso toda la clase preguntándose como será, quien será, será agradable, enojona, orgullosa, déspota, sencilla, solo espero que podamos llevarnos bien para sacar la clase adelante por lo que veo todo será en equipo, suspirando desalentadamente, ya que ella era muy individualista.

Llego la hora del receso, por fin termino su clase en otro salón, se dije a la cafetería encontrándose con Setsuna

**-yo no te recomiendo que compres eso **

**-hola, por que? **

**-sabe a rayos y te provocara malestar estomacal**, Setsuna comienza a reírse a carcajadas

**-de que te ries -de tu cara**,

**-no soy payaso **

**- mira mejor compra eso**, haruka le izo caso, Setsuna le toma de la mano para guiarle hasta una mesa ubicada en la esquina de la cafetería.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Había pasado una semana y por asares del destino no se habían topado en la universidad, la fama de haruka había crecido mucho, mas por la manera de ignorar a cuanta chica se le insinuara, en casa se pasaba el tiempo libre supervisando o ayudando a su papa que aun no había acomodado todas sus cosas que tenia en la oficina.

**- haruka me pasas lo que hay en esa caja con franja roja **, la rubia camino hacia ella, la abrió y encontró puras revistas de autos, motocicletas, uno que otra edición a escala de los mismos

**-woow este es un Ferrari 400 superamerica Aerodinámico 1962** al tomar un en sus manos, **este es un cord 812s/cphaeton 1937 y este es un zagato**

**-me sorprendes hija no pensé que te gustaran los autos **

**-me fascinan, he de confesar que cuando me llevabas a la oficina me gustaba pasar tiempo en el área de mecánica **

**-alf nunca me dijo -de echo el me enseño a reparar algunas fallas, hacer una afinación, **

**-jaja ahora entiendo por que te gustaba acompañarme **

**-no papa no te sientas mal, pero tu te ocupabas en lo administrativo, y yo no podía moverme libremente, para reparar se necesita mucha concentración, **

**-dime te gustaría reparar un auto conmigo -claro, pero me gustaría mas me enseñaras a manejar eso** señalando hacia la cochera

**-la moto? -tu mama me matara si se entera -entonces es un no ? **

**-dije que si! se entera me mata, ** haruka solo sonrió tiernamente, no lo había echo desde que se mudaron, eso indicaba que ya se le había pasado el coraje por el cambio. A lo lejos se escucha a su mama que les llama a comer era fin de semana, ya en la mesa todos comieron, en el postre

**-y como van en la escuela hijos -bien mama,** contesto haruka sin efusividad

**-bien mama tengo nuevos amigos **

**-hijos que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la playa -siiii papa** , haruka asintió con la cabeza le gustaba pasear con ellos,

**-gordo yo no me siento bien mejor otro día o vayan ustedes **

**-no amor, vamos te ara bien caminar **

**-vamos mama** al ver tanta insistencia de sus hijos acepto pero cuando se disponían a salir un par de señoras se encaminaban hacia la puerta

**-buenas tardes les puedo ayudar en algo **

**-buenas tardes les traemos este presente de bienvenida a la colonia, no habíamos venido antes por que no coincidíamos en el horario, **Hitomi dio gracias a dios que llegaran esas personas no quería salir con su familia hasta averiguar como estaban las cosas del pasado, les invito a pasar a la sala, habían preparado un postre de limón el cual lo partió para compartirlo, mando a haruka a prepara te. La plática comenzó, se presentaban, intercambiaban su dirección, teléfono, una chica toca la puerta

**-yo voy mama** pero al abrir quedo impactada era una chica lindísima pelo ondulado, traía puesto una falda azul con sandalias, una blusa blanca sin mangas de botones un sombrero de ala grande, no pudo articular palabra alguna cuando ella se quito los lentes de sol, tenia que ser un sueño

**-disculpa puedo pasar** sacando a haruka de la luna

**- a si pasa ,** al verla llegar una de las señoras se acerca; la toma por los hombros dando la expresión de ser su orgullo.

**-señora Lombardi les presento a una de mis hijas **

**-soy Michiru Kaiou mucho gusto señora **

**-mucho gusto hija, el es fiore, mi esposo Daniel y ella es mi hija haruka** golpe bajo para ambas, como si una tina de agua helada les hubieran tirado, voltean a mirase fijándose la vista una a otra, incrédulas de cómo el destino les unió de nuevo. Se observaban no había duda era ella era el pensar de ambas, mas cuando al estrechar la mano de la rubia nota en su muñeca la pulsera que le obsequio en la despedida. Haruka regreso a la cocina después de la presentación.

**-Michiru por que no ayudas a haruka con el te **

**-como tu digas mama, señora donde queda la cocina **

**-hijo la llevas -y puedo salir al patio a jugar mama **

**-si hijo** el niño guio a la chica hasta la cocina, haruka se encontraba recargada en la puerta, con la mirada perdida tal vez en la luna ya que no se daba cuenta que le agua hervía ya consumiéndose quedando poca ya.

**-el agua ya esta lista **sacando a la rubia de su mundo.

El tono de voz de la aguamarina era frívolo y lleno de orgullo como su mirada, como queriendo ocultar lo que en verdad ocurría en su mente, era cierto que el tiempo las cambio a ambas, la rubia era mas alta, buen físico, llevaba el pelo corto pero algo alborotado, unos ojos grandes verdes y tan expresivos, sus labios muy llamativos un atractivo difícil de ignorar con esos jeans, por mucho que lo intentara, sin embargo logro fingir bien el desinterés en la rubia, haruka se acerca a la alacena para sacar unas finas tazas de porcelana y una charola que les serviría para llevarlas a la sala, Michiru sirve el te en ellas mientras trataba de recordar y reafirmar las razones para seguir con esa actitud con la rubia todo lo hacían en silencio sin decir una palabra, veía como la rubia mostraba tanta delicadeza, las palabras no podían salir de su boca por que no encontraba lo adecuado para entablar una conversación; Tanto los ojos verdes como esos azules fueron yunques que golpearon directo al pecho de cada una. Había sacado cinco tazas pero solo se completaron tres

**-por que no llevas esas mientras yo pongo mas agua hervir **

**-como digas** Michiru tomo la charola cuando llego a la sala, ya solo se encontraba su mama, una vecina mas y la anfitriona de la casa

**-aquí esta el te -gracias hija -y haruka? **

**-ella esta preparando mas se te, se le olvido que eran cinco **

**-por favor dile que no hace falta, al menos que ustedes quieran o dile a haruka que te ofrezca algo mas .** Michiru regreso a la cocina

**-dice tu mama que ya no prepares te **

**-por que?** **-es que la señora suno, esmeralda ya se retiraron,** el silencio reino de nuevo

**-quieres te, jugo , un refresco? -un jugo haruka saca dos vasos **

**-es de naranja importa? -esta bien me gusta** haruka sirvió el vaso Michiru regreso a la sala con su madre pero haruka huyo al jardín para distraer su mente la jugar con su hermano, la peli verde se encontraba cerca de la ventana podía observar lo que sucedía afuera, haruka corría persiguiendo a el perro para quitarle la pelota, lo logra y luego lanza a su hermano el perro le sigue tratando de volver a quedarse con la pelota, así pasaron un rato, las visitas se despiden pero Hitomi al buscar a su familia se dio cuenta que ya se habían perdido de vista, lo mas seguro estaban en el estudio

**-bueno señora Lombardi -Hitomi llámame Hitomi **

**-bueno Hitomi nos vemos otro día con mas tiempo **

**-fue un placer conocerlas las acompaño hasta la entrada** llamo a haruka la ver que jugaban en el jardín, se acercan ambos

**-hijos las vecinas ya se van** haruka y su hermano se despiden de mano y beso cuando haruka rosa la mejilla de Michiru siente un cosquilleo, logrando sonrojarse ambas.

Ya en casa de los Kaiou

Me agrada que tengas una compañera tan cerca y de tu edad

**-compañera? -si hija haruka va a la misma universidad que tu **

**-segura mama yo no le he visto **

**-claro que no hija por que tu estudias ciencias del arte y ella ciencias jurídicas, están en áreas distintas, **

**-estudia para abogada? **

**-si hija por que te sorprende -por no nada mama, bueno me voy a mi habitación **

Michiru llego a su recamara, se aproxima a su buro, abre un cajón saca una cajita, la lleva a su cama saca una pequeña cajita donde guardaba el banderín de aquel campamento que asistió, un dibujo a lápiz de la rubia,

_como paso haruka, donde quedo el brillo de tus ojos, ese carisma que cautiva no es el mismo que tenias, le falta algo, que te paso, por que volviste aparecer en mi vida. _

En la casa de los Lombardi haruka también estaba en su habitación, frente a su lap

**-hola **

**-hey como estas, que tal tu nueva vida**

**-la encontré donde menos esperaba **

**-O_O de que hablas **

**-no te hagas tonto, sabes de quien hablo **

**-eyy tu sirena? -si vive a unas casas de la mía **

**-genial ráfaga -que genial ni ocho cuartos, sabes lo que significa**

**-si que hablaras con ella -estas loco **

**-por favor no seas ….. te mueres por estar cercas **

**-debo irme me llaman a cenar -heyyy ráfaga no te vayas, sabes bien que tengo la razón, pero si déjame escribiendo solo, odio que hagas eso.**

La semana comenzó, su mama la dejo a la entrada de la universidad, Setsuna que ya entraba fue detenida por un grito de la rubia, en unos minutos la alcanzo

**-hola **

**-me sorprendes **

**-por que?**

**-me estas pidiendo que te espere,** la rubia se sonrojo, era verdad pero era la única con quien cruzaba palabra y a quien podía preguntarle sobre ella.

**-que tal el fin de semana -muy bueno, pasamos en familia, y tu? **

**-las vecinas nos dieron la bienvenida -creí que no se usaba **

**-pues ya ves que si, oye conoces a la familia Kaiou -claro **viendo con intriga a haruka, **no me digas, ni lo pienses ella ya esta comprometida **

**- comprometida ¡! tan joven? **

**-mira haruka, Michiru es una persona muy linda, educada, culta, prodigio y esta comprometida desde su nacimiento con una de las familias mas ricas de este país, **

**-ella esta de acuerdo? -eso no lo se haruka**, las facciones de la rubia confundían enormemente a la morena, estaba mas rara que los otros días, pareciere que la frialdad, serenidad y seguridad las hubiera dejado en la ropa que uso la semana pasada, llegaron a su salón, las primeras horas parecía asunte en su pupitre, pero las exigencias y tareas que ponían los maestros las resolvía aun sin poner atención, ya en el receso la morena tomo a la rubia del brazo y le pido dar una vuelta.

**-haruka que te pasa -nada solo pensaba **

**-se que tenemos poco de conocernos pero me gustaría confiaras en mi **

**-mira Setsuna yo no soy lo que piensas **

**-yo se tu secreto, -cual? **Pero se acerca a su oído y le susurra

**-no es secreto yo no he dicho lo contrario. **

**-por que tanto interés en Michiru? Acaso tu eres….?**haciendo ademanes con las manos dando a entender que si tenia otras preferencias de pareja.

**-noo, es por que de pequeña conocí a una niña con su mismo nombre y no volví a saber nada de ella, pienso que tal vez?** Pero la respuesta de la rubia no la convenció, sentía que había algo mas afondo de esa inquietud.

**-pues acércate a ella y pregúntale **ellas siguieron caminando por toda la escuela, hablando de todo, por primera vez haruka dejaba ver un lado distinto, pero como en todas partes las envidias ante tal cuadro divulgando que el nuevo ya tenia su primera conquista.

Al día siguiente su primer clase era taller de computación, llego a su maquina, vio en la silla de a lado un maletín dando a entender que su compañera ya había llegado, movió la silla, acomodo sus cosas quedando de espaldas a la puerta, comenzando a leer el libro, sin poner atención a la persona que se sienta a su lado,

**-buenos días muchachos abran su libro en la pagina dieciocho quiero realicen los ejercicios del uno al tres, lo graben en el cd y dejan arriba de cada CPU, solo con el marcador pongan el numero de maquina, **dando esa indicación la rubia voltea a su acompañante que estaba atenta hacia la maestra

**-tu dictas y yo escribo o…..** pero al dirigir su mirada a su compañera quedo sin habla el destino volvía a ponerlas frente a frente

**-hola -tu eres el nuevo? **Por alguna razón desconocida su corazón bailaba con esos ojos verdes al saber que seria su compañera.

**-si; entonces? Dictas o dicto?** Pero la peli verde no contesto

**-ok yo escribo** tenia ganas de escuchar su voz, aparte así no la acecharía con la mirada, se concentraron en el trabajo, haruka era muy rápida escribiendo, tenia sus errores ortográficos pero vendita computadora y su revisión ortográfica, fueron los quintos en terminar el trabajo, les llevo casi las tres horas de clase, haruka se levanto de la silla, guardo sus libros, estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando sintió una mando sobre la suya, provocando que la rubia perdiera el color y sintiera un escalofrió inexplicable

**-por que tanta prisa -olvidas que yo estoy en otro salón **

**-no sabia -es la segunda semana de clases deberías de saber **

**-haruka quisiera platicar contigo,** haruka no respondió nada, al ver esa actitud volvió a pronunciar palabra.

**-pero no aquí, en un lugar mas tranquilo. **

**-yo te busco a la salida.**

Pero haruka no cumplió su palabra, nunca apareció a la salida, decidió ir a buscarla a su salón, pero ya no había casi nadie solo la morena pero al ver que Michiru buscaba a alguien con la vista decidió romper el hielo

**-hola, buscas a alguien -e no, bueno si busco a haruka **

**-no esta nos dieron la salida temprano -se fue ya? **

**-quieres que le diga algo si la veo. -no gracias.** Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con la mirada triste.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Afueras de la entrada principal de la Universidad, en contra esquina se veía a la rubia recargada en la pared en espera de alguien, ya no traía el uniforme a pesar de ser la universidad era de un alto prestigio por lo cual llevaban uniforme. Se preguntaba que hacia ahí, quería conversar pero al mismo tiempo el miedo la invadía era un calor que le daba serenidad e inquietud algo que no concordaba, checo su reloj cuarto a la dos, ella no salía aun hasta que un par de voces se escuchan, se pone atenta para ver pero un grupo de cinco jóvenes de primer ingreso, tal vez ya salido, cruzo la calle para comenzar a caminar a unos metros de aquellos chicos hacia la parada, en unos segundos Michiru izo su aparición viendo a la rubia, acelero su paso, vio que la rubia estaba a punto de abordar el autobús

**-harukkkaa **, la rubia escucha su nombre voltea para ver de donde proviene la voz y encuentra a la portadora que corría hacia ella para evitar que se fuera, esta duda en abordar

**-joven vas a subir o no**, sacándola de su trance

**- disculpe **bajo su pie del escalón, no abordo. La peli verde llego hasta la rubia con una sonrisa alegre y fatigada por correr hacia ella

**-cumpliste**, pero la rubia no contesta **nada fui a buscarte a tu salón, pero ya habías salido **

**-si; aproveche para cambiarme de ropa**, no lo había notado pero al decirle eso la rubia michiru la observo de arriba a bajo, traía jeans, tenis, playera manga larga y otra arriba de manga corta de botones

**- te sienta bien el azul con el rojo **logrando sonrojar a la rubia; **te parece si vamos a tomar un refresco conozco una cafetería cercas de aquí, **la rubia no podía articular palabra solo afirmo con la cabeza, caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería cerca de la playa, entraron, se sentaron cercas de la ventana

**- y que quieres hablar **al mismo tiempo llega la camarera y les toma la orden haruka pide un expreso y michiru un te, en unos minutos regresa con su orden

**-que paso con nosotras por que ya no supe de ti **

**-no supiste de mi por que me eliminaste del MSN**

**- lo ice por que tu no diste señales por un año - y eso es motivo,** la peliverde no supo que contestar

**-que cambia que lo sepas ahora el por que no di señales por un año**

**- mucho **la rubia rioirónicamente **haruka yo no he dejado de pensar en ti,**

**- no quiero hablar de eso -haruka,** la rubia voltea a verla con una mirada fría

**- michiru si quieres que cambie mi actitud hacia ti, ya no preguntes del pasado, **

**-haruka l**a cara de michiru era de tristeza **que quieres que pregunte si tu no me dejas conocerte,** golpe bajo para la rubia es cierto le pedía a ella no preguntar del pasado y ella no dejaba de tenerlo presente

**-es verdad, veamos estudio leyes, llegamos a Japón hace un par de días aun no conozco bien la cuidad**

**-yo puedo acompañarte a recorrer la ciudad**

**- gracias pero Setsuna ya se ofreció**

**-a vaya entonces los rumores son ciertos**

**-rumores? -si que tu y ella son mas que amigos**; **dime ella sabe que tu eres una chica**, la rubia sonríe pero no contesta**, ok solo no la lastimes**

**-ella sabe quien soy, eso no le importa pero cual es el problema o por que la pregunta**

**-haruka, en una relación debe haber sinceridad desde el principio y que ambas sientan lo mismo **

**-así como tu y tu prometido, - de que hablas**

**- de tu compromiso -quien te a dicho eso - todos en la escuela hablan de eso**, la peliverde baja la mirada

**- es un compromiso arreglado, l**evanta la mirada buscando los ojos de la rubia, **yo no siento nada por el, a mi me interesa alguien mas **sonrojándose

**-entonces por que sigues con la farsa**

**-por que no se si sienta lo mismo que yo, aparte mi familia nunca aceptaría esa relación **, la peliverde ve su reloj a es tarde tengo que irme se levanta de la mesa y sin decir mas sale de la cafetería. La rubia tarda en reaccionar se levanta de la mesa se dirige a la puerta pero es detenida por la mesera

**-joven, joven la cuenta aun no la ha pagado**, la rubia no tubo de otra que regresar a liquidar el consumo, en unos minutos salió del lugar pero se encontró con un problema mas michiru fue quien le llevo a ese lugar como le aria para regresar, saco su celular marco a su casa y no contestaron, le marco a su papa y tampoco, su ultima esperanza era Setsuna pero también le envió al buzón,

**- diablos debí haber puesto mas atención **mientras alborotaba su cabello con sus manos en forma de incertidumbre comenzando a caminar, camino varias cuadras encontrándose con un señor que puchaba su coche para quitarlo del carril por donde circulaba, al ver eso la rubia se acomide a ayudar, el señor al sentir que avanza voltea ; ve a la rubia sonriéndole y dándole una mira de agradecimiento, logran orillarlo

**-gracias por la ayuda -no tiene por qué darlas -claro que tengo por que darlas estos tiempos de inseguridad no todos te ayudan hijo**

**-que le paso señor - no lo se venia bien me toco alto y ya no quiso encender**

**-por que no le abre el cofre tal vez podamos hacer algo -es inútil ya lo intente**

**- no sea pesimista dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, **el señor no le quedo de otra que abrir el cofre haruka al **ver**

**-tiene razón es complicado meterle mano, por que es full inyection, pero muchas veces pueden ser sensores que se desconectan o un fusible,** el señor veía tanta concentración en haruka por encontrar el problema que se limito solo a observar, en un par de minutos

**- creo que este es el problema** conectando unos cables, por favor intente encenderlo el señor acato la orden pero no encendía,

**-por favor inyéctele gasolina tres veces, pise el acelerador hasta el fondo y dele marcha de nuevo, **el coche encendió sin problema alguno**,**

**-apáguelo y vuelva a encenderlo** el señor siguió la orden encendiendo el carro sin ningún problema

**-muchacho me sorprendes tan joven -gracias señor solo sigo las enseñanzas de un amigo - seguro debe ser tu padre -en parte señor, -dime muchacho cuanto te debó**

**-no me debe nada señor -pero algo puedo hacer por ti **

**-si señor, me podría decir donde puedo tomar la ruta 032 **

**-no se hable mas sube yo te llevó a tu casa **

**-no quiero desviarlo de su destino señor**

**-no me desvías …haciendo una cara de como te llamo**

**-soy haruka -Akagi Mizuno estrechando la mano, no eres de aquí verdad**

**-no señor -de donde eres -somos de Italia**

**-Italia lindo lugar-si y porque se mudaron **

**-negocios de papa, -no te agrado el cambio verdad -es comenzar de ceros en todo** mientras era guiado por haruka para llegar a su casa

**-pero …** es interrumpido por haruka aquí es al mismo tiempo un auto se estacionaba, de el baja su mama y su papa que observan con atención el carro donde llega haruka

**- gracias señor por traerme -me gustaría conocer a tus padres y decirles lo que hiciste por mi -claro -mama papa el señor Akagi Mizuno quería conocerlos ** al oír ese nombre hitomi que se quitaba los lentes sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo

**-señores su hijo me ayudo con mi coche le pagaba por sus ayuda y solo acepto que le trajera hasta acá, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca les doy mi tarjeta soy el administrador de la firma Tenou,** hitomi se marea apoyándose en su esposo

**-veo serán padres pronto -si en un par de días, disculpe que descortesía soy Daniel Lombardi y ella mi esposa Hitomi, **el celular del señor suena

**-mucho gusto, me gustaría quedarme un rato mas para conversar pero debó atender unos asuntos.**

**-mama estas bien - si solo necesito sentarme -vamos a dentro**, ya adentro haruka explico todo lo que paso, haruka se retiro a su habitación después de dejar a su madre mas tranquila y la visita se había retirado.

Hitomi no podía dormir esa noche, bajo a la cocina tomo un vaso de agua, se sentó en el sillón del jardín, no pensó que pasara tan rápido su encuentro con akagi , lo bueno que no le reconoció, pero como podía ser el apoderado de los Tenou después de todo el daño que habían causado, tenia que indagar que sucedió después de su partida. Entro para encontrarse con una rubia con el mismo problema

**-mama pasa algo? Estas bien! -si hija estos últimos días son difíciles de sobrellevar en ninguna posición descansas, pero que provoca que te desveles, **la rubia baja la mirada, no sabia como explicarle, tampoco quería que una confesión de esas adelantara todo,

**-me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a los estudios mama **

**-recuerdo mis días de estudiante ….** Soltando un leve suspiro

**-nunca me has platicado de tu época de estudiante ... -hay hija eso ya es pasado**

**-un pasado que me puede dar consejos, dime por que quieres que estudie leyes? **

**-te será muy útil aparte eres buena alegando-mama pero mis intereses son otros, **

**-ya hablamos de eso y me prometiste terminar esta carrera. -mama… **

**-ven anda vamos a dormir mañana será otro día,** haruka sigue sin responder, Hitomi sabia que había algo mas que los estudios como lo quería disfrazar la rubia así que se acercó la tomo del brazo y la llevo a su habitación **-hacia mucho que no hacías eso -hacia mucho que no te veía así -anda acuéstate para taparte como cuando eras pequeña,** haruka obedeció a su madre, ella se sentó en la cama, acaricio su cabellera, su rostro dio una sonrisa **tierna -te quiero mucho mama -y yo a ti tesoro, ya duérmete mi pequeña ráfaga, mañana aun tienes clases.** Haruka se acomodó y cerro los ojos, Hitomi salió de la habitación, se recargo en la puerta y una lagrima rodo por su mejillas, la limpio y regreso a su habitación.

Al día siguiente en la escuela se encontraron con la novedad que habían robado el aula de computo, por lo tanto las calases se suspenderían por un par de semanas. Michiru logra ver a Haruka que comenzaba caminar hacia su salón, quería disculparse por la manera en que se comporto, pero ve que la rubia es sorprendida por la morena que llevaba un par de jugos que amablemente compartió con haruka, desde el otro lado del pasillo michiru observaba invadiéndole una sensación difícil de describir, queriendo estar en el lugar de la morena para recibir esa sonrisa cálida.

Parecía que todo estaba en su contra ese día por mas que intentaba hablar con la rubia, sus actividades estudiantiles le acaparaban pero no le impedían ver como era asediada la rubia por sus demás compañeras, por la morena y le caía mas mal que la rubia no pusiera un alto, y les siguiera el juego. La esperaría en la salida para disculparse.

Pasaron dos semana en computación solo se limitaban ha hablar temas de la clase, cada ves que michiru quería retomar algo relacionado con ellas haruka solo tomaba sus libros y salía del salón sin importarle que la maestra estuviera ahí, dos veces lo izo pero en la tercera -haruka si te vuelves a ir sin tener justificante considérate en segundas en automático haruka vio a la maestra luego a michiru y salió del salón.

Era fin de semana haruka tenia planeado pasar el día con Setsuna, desde su arribo a esa ciudad, ella se había convertido en su guía y amiga, ambas caminaban por la avenida diez, pasaron por los videojuegos, haruka se detiene

**-tan grande y te gustan los videojuegos -apoco a ti no -a eso es un si -yo sigo teniendo un niño en mi interior -a si -si -te reto -no sabes con quien estas hablando** mientras se adentraban en el local, tan distraída iba la rubia que tropezó con otra chica perdiendo el equilibrio las dos, la chica comenzó a **llorar -bombón calma, tranquila**, **disculpa mi torpeza -te disculpo si me llevas por un helado, **haruka voltea a ver a Setsuna con cara de quien se cree esta chica, tu amiga puede acompañarnos mas sacada de onda se veía la rubia , la morena no podo sostener su postura seria, soltando varias carcajadas tomo a haruka del brazo y a la otra chica del mismo **lugar -haruka yo quiero uno de yogurt de durazno se a donde ir por el. ** Entraron a una heladería que se encontraba a cinco cuadras de los videojuegos el lugar estaba lleno así que se formaron en la fila para ser atendidos, mientras esperaban su turno**- y dime como te llamas -soy serena tsukino -mucho gusto yo soy -eres haruka Lombardi, estudias leyes en la universidad mugen, acabas de llegar de Italia por que tu familia se mudo por negocios, **dejando sin habla tanto a la rubia como a la **morena a y también…. -también voy en el mugen ** llego su turno, cada quien pidió su helado se encaminaba a la salida serena, la rubia esperaba su helado, Setsuna trataba de alcanzar a serena pero sin intención alguna choca serena con una muchacha de sombrero playero que estaba de espaldas, este contacto provoca que la chica se tire en la ropa un banana Split el muchacho que le acompaña se molesta **-eres una tonta si no sabes caminar para que sales **

**-mil disculpas, señorita **

**-esa no es una disculpa** en un tono muy imponente haruka escucha y se acerca **-ya oíste fue un accidente **

**-pero a mi novia no le agrado su disculpa **

**-yo no escuche a tu novia reclamarle a mi amiga.** Por dios pensó para si,

**-haruka deja disculparme con la señorita para irnos**

**-tu ya te disculpaste -esa disculpa no la acepto**

**-eso no lo debes decidir tu sino la señorita, **

**-con quien crees que estas hablando galán de cuarta,** pero haruka lo ignora

**- kuno** haruka reconoció esa voz **vámonos serena ya se disculpo, además tu ya la conoces**, mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a las chicas

**-serena no te preocupes, **solo miro a la rubia y agacho la mirada**, nos vamos kun**o, ambos salieron del lugar, dejando a una rubia sumida en sus pensamientos ya afuera

**-que bueno que michiru intervino **haruka mira con ironía a Setsuna

**-es cierto tu no sabes nada -saber que **

**-kuno es el prometido de michiru, es hijo de una de las familias mas importantes de esta ciudad, cree que puede comprarlo todo con dinero, tiene un carácter explosivo, se dice que lo han corrido de siete universidades por su conducta en la ultima mando al hospital a un compañero este duro en coma un mes**

**-si dicen todo eso por que michiru acepto una relación**

**-haruka dejemos la vida de ellos y mejor disfrutemos de este sabadito **guiñándole el ojo la morena

**-y no crean que se han salvado de ir a los videojuegos** se miran entre si y sonríen.

Han pasado varios días en la universidad todo sigue igual tratándose de evitar, haruka llega a casa, deja sus libros en la sala, llega a la cocina y ve a su mama terminando de recogerla **-hoy llegaste temprano, te saltaste alguna clase -mama -HARUKA -falto la maestra de la ultima hora y nos dieron la salida -anda ve a cambiarte necesito ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas para él bebe acompáñame**, haruka sube las escaleras y en unos minutos baja, llegan a la tienda departamental entran a una, a otra, otra y otra en cada una comparan algo pero una voz arruina la tarde **-Señora Lombardi Haruka no cabe duda que el mundo es muy pequeño - si muy pequeño mas de lo que usted cree -de compras -si para él bebe y usted -venia a un restaurante ubicado en el segundo piso, que les parece si les invito seria muy buena compañía así platicamos un poco mas -gracias pero mi otro hijo no tarda en llegar, al igual que mi esposo -mama recuerda que mi hermano tenia que terminar el proyecto con su compañero lo llevaran cuando termine a la casa y papa hoy no viene es jueves -no lo recordaba, siendo así vamos **por dentro era una gelatina de miedo por que se le estaba presentando todo esto, no podían esperar a que su hija terminara su carrera y naciera su hijo, llegaron a un restaurante muy sencillo, ordenaron

**-y usted a que se dedica señor akagi **

**-como les había dicho soy el encargado de todos los negocios de la familia mas importante de este país**

**-pero tengo entendido que el heredero de esa familia falleció al igual que su señora**

**-desgraciadamente el destino no esta escrito, aunque muchas veces el ser humano quiera escribirlo y se vale de artimañas para ello **

**-por que dice eso señor**

**-mira haruka el señor Akido Tenou fue el único heredero nombrado por su abuelo el señor matsumoto Tenou, desgraciadamente sus hermanos no estaban de acuerdo e hicieron un complot, les llevo varios años llevarlo acabo pero en ese lapso akido se caso formo una hermosa familia. En un viaje de negocios él tuvo un accidente en el cual se le creyó muerto, pero su esposa estaba por dar a luz en un par de meses los familiares intentaron de todo, tanto akido como seika eran de las familias mas ricas de abolengo, seika era nacida aquí en Japón pero de descendencia alemana, al fallecer ambos la herencia pasaría automáticamente a sus familiares mas cercanos**

**-y que paso con la señora -desgraciadamente murió haruka, pero tuvo una linda niña **

**-entonces usted trabaja para ella **

**- bueno en parte si -en parte? **

**-tres años después del accidente un día llego el señor akido con la policía arrestaron a sus familiares **

**-wowow parece una historia de película - las películas eso son historias reales donde puedes darles siempre un final feliz cosa que no pasa en esta**. Pero son interrumpidos ya que la comida llego, en eso el celular del señor akagi suena

**- si , otra vez, hasta cuando aprenderá, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, voy para allá, **

**-mil disculpas tengo que retirarme lamento ser un mal anfitrión pero cosas de trabajo, buen provecho ordenen lo que **quieran** yo invito.**


End file.
